Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win"
|-|Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win"= |-|As a child= Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" is Onimaru's companion and also among one of the worst Victory Rares in the game. Speaking on the good side, it did become Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory", and it also did inspire Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush. Story Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win", as Gaial Baby, was Onimaru's playmate when he was young. Various fans spectaculate he is a reincarnation of Gaial Kaiser. As the destruction of the world is on the rise, as they grew up they became companions against the Unknown and the Zeniths. Then his whereabouts in this form is unknown, but he then became Nation's Strongest Kaiser "Guts" and fused with Onimaru to become Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, and near the end of the epic war, he became Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" and might had been confronted Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction". After this his fate is unknown, but he might had been merged with the world with the rest of the Zero. Card Explanation Gaial Baby The child form is one of the Very Rares in and as far as very rares go, it is a pretty bland one. It does have speed attacker, and when it attacks and breaks a shield, the opponent can reveal that shield and the player can cost trample a creature that costs less than the broke shield into the battle zone. Remember, a creature that has the same cost as the shield cannot be trampled. However, due to its low power and 3 civilizations which makes it difficult to summon, it is considered trash and was left in the dust. However in Revolution Final, it is possible to use it to Revolution Change into and one of the 5 Revolutionary Heads in . And as it had speed attacker, it is perfect change bait. But its 3 colors leaves it much to be desired. Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" Unfortunately, despite this card is the first flagship card of Episode 2, it is also among one of the worst victory rares in the game and the only thing victory about it is that it was on par with Katsumugen, Climax as the single worst Victory Rares in the game, which is unusual as Victory Rares are not glorified Super Rares, but superior cards. Now, to the card itself. It costed 7 and only had 7000 power and also had Double Breaker, which is quite low for a non-psychic Victory Rare. But here's the main point; It's effect is that Whenever it attacks, you and your opponent play "Gachinko Judge" until you lose or stop yourself. For each time you win Gachinko Judge, This Creature gets +6000 power and breaks an additional shield until the end of the turn, and your opponent chooses a blocker and destroys it. Uh...What...? The first problem that comes with Gachinko Judge is that it needs high costed cards to activate and thus any card that needs you to win Gachinko Judge for more than 3 times, with the exception of Kaiser "Baki", Zenith of "Certain Victory" is completely stupid and out of question. And in this case, it's even worse since all of this effort can be easily wasted by a Premium Madonna which will beat it back on the next turn with its 500 extra power since the opponent chooses to destroy the blockers, and if he needs to guard his blockers he can just choose it all the time and Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" will do nothing. The same applies for Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality. Even if you manage to break all of the opponent's shields, it does not have any removal resistance and just allows it to be easier to remove. And to top it all off, it doesen't even have Speed Attacker unlike most other heavyweight fire creatures! This means that if the opponent has no blockers, it is close to */* power quasi-vanillas like Super Terradragon Bramgreil and is virtually useless. Alas, even Bramgreil does not get summoning sickness as it's as evolution creature! (But still useless, maybe even worse save for that) Anime In V2, gave Katta this card and he used it along with to give it speed attacker. Category:Metagame Status:N/A Category:Metagame Status:Junk Rare Category:Red Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Command Dragon Category:Characters Category:Creature Category:Victory